jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:Pandora
}} Gallery der schlechten Star Wars Bücher Hier will ich mal alle offen vor den Büchern warnen, bei denen sich mir der Magen umgedreht hat... Bild:Planet der Verräter.jpg|Planet der Verräter, nicht wirklich ein schlechtes Buch, aber man braucht Standfestigkeit, um die ganzen schlichtweg falschen Übersetzungen verkraften zu können... Bild:Skywalkers rueckkehr.jpg|Skywalkers Rückkehr, ok, man muss bedenken, dass das Buch zwischen Ep IV und V spielt, aber selbst dann kann man dass mit Luke, Leia und Lukes Papi nicht machen (Ups, jetzt hab ich was verraten, was das Buch gar nicht weis und deshalb auch ganz falsch darstellt). Bild:X-Wing 9.jpg|Das letzte Gefecht, ein eigentlich recht sinnloser Roman, der weder Charaktere weiterentwickelt, noch besonders interessant geschrieben ist. Ihn zudem noch in die X-Wing Reihe einzuordnen grenzt fast schon an Frechheit, da er ausser ein paar Personen nichts mehr damit zu tun hat. Pläne Mir ist aufgefallen, das einige Roman-Artikel relativ-sehr unvollständig sind. Das muss sich ändern. *Darth Bane - Schöpfer der Dunkelheit (UC) *Darth Bane auf Bens Bitte hin: Geschichte Lehon und Ambria (UC) *Jedi vs. Sith (UC-nochmal durchlesen und evtl umformulieren) *Mace Windu und die Armee der Klone *Labyrinth des Bösen *Schatten des Imperiums (Roman) (UC) *die Geschichten aus Palast der dunklen Sonnen *Flucht der Rebellen sowie die zugehörigen Geschichten *Die Verschollenen Dann gibts noch einige Artikel aus der Bane Ära: *Hardin *Darovit *Somov Rit *Root *Sladak *Slatka *Farfallas Schiff Sind zwar alles mehr kleine Sachen, aber je weniger rote Links desto besser... Star Wars Besitztümer Filme *Special Edition als silberne Box *Clone Wars Vol 1&2 Bücher *Darth Bane – Schöpfer der Dunkelheit *Jedi vs. Sith *Darth Maul - der Schattenjäger *Planet der Verräter *Die Feuertaufe *Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden *Mace Windu und die Armee der Klone *Yoda - Pfad der Dunkelheit *Labyrinth des Bösen *Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader *Auf verlorenem Posten *Düstere Vorboten *Unterwelt *Tod auf Naboo *Im Netz des Bösen *Die Rückkehr der Dunklen Seite *Die Geheimwaffe *Skywalkers Rückkehr *Schatten des Imperiums (Roman) *Palast der dunklen Sonnen *Der Pakt von Bakura *Entführung nach Dathomir *Der Kristallstern *Flucht der Rebellen *Kampf um die neue Republik *Angriff auf Coruscant *Die Mission der Rebellen *Die teuflische Falle *Bacta-Piraten *Die Gespensterstaffel *Operation Eiserne Faust *Kommando Han Solo *Isards Rache *Das letzte Gefecht *Erben des Imperiums *Die dunkle Seite der Macht *Das letzte Kommando *Flucht ins Ungewisse *Der Geist des dunklen Lords *Die Meister der Macht *Der Kampf des Jedi *Ein gefährlicher Handel *Die Verschollenen *Vector Prime (Englisch) *Dark Tide I: Onslaught (Englisch) Computer Spiele *Knights of the Old Republic (Spiel) *Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords *Battlefront *Republic Commando (Spiel) *Empire at War *LEGO Star Wars II - Die Klassische Trilogie *LEGO Star Wars - Das Videospiel *Jedi Knight II - Jedi Outcast *Jedi Knight - Jedi Academy Statistik Erstellte Artikel '''Pandora Bearbeitete Artikel Pandora Erste bearbeitete Seite Pandora Erstellt: 01. Nawara Ven 02. Jedi Knight Reihe 03. Millenium Fälschung 04. Firaxanischer Hai 05. Storini Glaskrabbler 06. G-Wing 07. Ein gefährlicher Handel 08. Im Netz des Bösen (beendet von Little Ani) 09. Die Rückkehr der Dunklen Seite (beendet von Little Ani) 10. Die Geheimwaffe (beendet von Little Ani) 11. Broden Kel Verdox 12. Twi'leki 13. Emdrei 14. Hrakert-Forschungsstation 15. Schildschiff 16. Sith-Vollstrecker 17. Hsskhor 18. Schöpfer der Dunkelheit 19. Schatten des Imperiums (Roman) 20. Tempel der Alten 21. Darth Bane (Romanreihe) 22. Hacker 23. Schleppcode 24. Saatpartner 25. 1003 VSY 26. Seltsame Ruinen 27. Caleb 28. Torr Snapit 29. Jedi-Scout massgeblich verändert: 1. 20px Jedi Knight - Jedi Academy 2. Khoonda 3. Galaktisches Museum 3. Universal-Energiekäfig 4. Schöpfer der Dunkelheit 5. Sith-Lord 6. Darth Bane (egtl nur Ernüchterung und Entschluss, aber der ist länger als mancher Artikel) 7. Jedi vs. Sith Schlusswort Und nun geht und vermehrt eure Macht, ich bin auch grad am trainieren: center Edit Hilfen (ich hab sie nur für mich rein gemacht, aber jeder andere darf sie auch benutzen (-; ): Das hier hab ich von Ben geklaut, um bei recht langen Artikeln Sachen zu markieren, welche nochmal kontrolliert werden müssen etc: Und noch ein paar Links... Spezial:Gewünschte Seiten Kategorie:Bilder die Ben nicht mögen wird Kategorie:Nacharbeit Kategorie:Unvollständige Artikel Kategorie:Stubs Kategorie:Infoboxvorlagen Kategorie:Vorlagen Kategorie:Technische Vorlagen Vorlage:Spieletipp Jedipedia:Spieletipp des Monats en:User:Darth Pandora